


i'll wear your colors, my dear

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, F/M, Intercrural Sex, One Shot, POV Bucky Barnes, Shameless Smut, USO Girl Darcy Lewis, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It had all started with Bucky forgetting his rubbers back at camp and being too far gone to go looking for them.





	i'll wear your colors, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for Day 15 of Kinktober. Today's kinks are: Intercrural Sex || Uniforms.

It had all started with Bucky forgetting his rubbers back at camp and being too far gone to go looking for them.

* * *

 

“Just slip it between my thighs then,” Darcy had murmured, bending over on the sofa and pressing her knees tight together. When she did that, Bucky could see the blue step-ins under her USO uniform and if he looked even closer, he could just see the outline of her sweet pink lips.

What he truly wanted, was to push into her  _ there _ , to feel the wet suction as she convulsed around him, but like he’d said, he was pretty far gone.

Darcy Lewis was one hell of a kisser and necking with her had almost resulted in a mess in his fatigues. The way those pouty lips of hers pulled at his own… it was enough to drive a man crazy.

He tugged himself out, hard, hot and halfway to the finish line, and did as she said, pressing between her thighs and gasping at just how good even that felt. He didn’t know why he was surprised.

She was warm, hot even. And then she brought her fingers up to her ruby red lips, a string of saliva followed them as she reached down between her thighs and rubbed the head and shaft of his cock with it.

Bucky groaned as he started to move, started to snap his hips in the semblance of fucking her. To show her how hard he’d have done it.

It only took about ten pumps or so to have him cumming all over the sheet she’d spread on the couch. He moaned as his dick pulsed with pleasure, wet jets of it, so much he was glad he hadn’t just done it inside her.

And then he’d knelt between her legs and tugged those blue panties aside, sliding his tongue against her sweet little cunt and making her cry out his name.

“James… fuck…  _ James _ …”

* * *

 

And after that first time, it was all he could do not to get hard every time he thought about it. About  _ her. _ About Darcy Lewis and her beautiful thighs. Her pert little ass.

* * *

 

“You sure you don’t just wanna put it in me, sweetheart?” she asked him, rocking back as he bunched up her striped skirt in his hands. “I got rubbers. I went and bought ‘em.”   
“Like this,” he panted. “Fuck me, Darce… it feels so good…”

“I’m trying,” she grumbled. “And you won’t let me. You haven’t put out for me once. Biggest tease of them all is  _ you _ , James Barnes.”   
He chuckled and squeezed her ass a little. “You say that like I don’t take care of you…”

Her eyes closed at the thought, her thighs clenching even tighter around him.

Why, he’d kept his head right there between her thighs for the better part of an hour last night, making her cum over and over and over again. Until she had to pull him away. He certainly hoped she remembered how well he took care of her.

“You  _ do _ take care of me, James.”

“Fuck yeah, I do. I’ll always take care of you, doll…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar if you want!


End file.
